Tees Valley Metro
|el = |speed = |elevation = |map = |map_state = }} The Tees Valley Metro is a project to upgrade the Tees Valley Line and sections of the Esk Valley Line and Durham Coast Line to provide a faster and more frequent service. In the initial phases the services will be heavy rail mostly along existing alignments. The later phase may introduce tram-trains to allow street running. The project is backed by all the local authorities through which the system would run, with the authorities being Darlington, Hartlepool, Middlesbrough, Redcar & Cleveland and Stockton-On-Tees. Support has also been forthcoming from the Department for Transport. Route |} |} The expected initial routes will use sections of the Tees Valley, Esk Valley and Durham Coast Lines. There are no current plans as to the interoperability of the continuing services and the new metro services. This will be considered at the next stage of the process. Several new stations will be built along the routes in two stages. After stage two additional routes using street running may be considered. Detailed plans The project is planned to be delivered in two phases, with the first phase split into stages. Phase 1 Initial work could be complete by December 2012 and include: * A reduction in journey time by around 5 minutes between Darlington and Saltburn. * An increase in services from 1–2 to four trains per hour on the Tees Valley Line between Darlington and Saltburn * Additional platforms at Darlington station on the eastern side of the station to reduce the need for local services to cross the East Coast Main Line. * Possible new platforms at Middlesbrough. * Refurbished Class 156 "Sprinters" rolling stock. * Relocation of Tees-side Airport station to serve Durham Tees Valley Airport better. * A station at Wilton. * A new station at James Cook University Hospital. * Improvements to existing stations at Eaglescliffe, Thornaby and Hartlepool. These improvements are estimated to cost £30 – 40 million. The second stage of Phase 1 is due to be completed in December 2014, after the renewal of the current Northern Rail franchise. *New stations at Teesside Park, Morton Palms and Middlehaven. *New rolling stock, Class 172 Turbostar is most likely. *Refurbishment of other stations on Route 1 The cost of these improvements is estimated at £50 – 60 million. Phase 2 This phase includes improvements to the Esk Valley Line between Nunthorpe and Middlesbrough, and on the Durham Coast Line between Middlesbrough and Hartlepool; new stations at Morton Palms, Middlehaven, The Ings and Nunthorpe Parkway are proposed, and a further reduction in journey times between Darlington and Stockton. Current status The project received approval from the Interim Regional Transport Board in September 2008, allowing more detailed plans and a public consultation to go ahead. If approved and funded, construction of the first phase may commence in 2010 and should be completed by the end of 2013. Phase one would cost around £80 million and Network Rail has already committed £40 million for signalling improvements. The second phase would cost a further £140 million and would be in place by 2018. On 23 July 2009 the project received in-principle funding from the Department for Transport via the Regional Funding Allocation process. Each of the individual components is being treated as an individual project, eligible for fast track funding. Funding is expected for the two new platforms at Darlington, the reopening of platform 3 at Middlesbrough, the relocation of Teesside Airport station to within 350 m of the terminal building, improvements at Eaglescliffe, Thornaby and Hartlepool, including new lifts and footbridges, and the new station at James Cook University Hospital. Reports mentioned a possible new station between Middlesbrough and Redcar Central, proposed as a new station for Wilton International, reopening Grangetown Station or improving and bringing South Bank station fully into use, or relocating Redcar British Steel station As well as the infrastructure improvements the improved rolling stock and increased frequency for trains will be introduced. Map References External links * Details from the Darlington Transport Forum(PDF) * Tees Valley Regeneration Category:Rail transport in North Yorkshire Category:Proposed public transport in the United Kingdom Category:Transport in Middlesbrough